Recently, technological advanced display panels have been developed in order to cater numerous customer-centric applications. With the flourishing development in the technology of display panels, it is a market and customer demand for high performance display panels. The display panels providing high resolution, high brightness and low-power consumption are most preferred. However, it is observed that, non-uniformities in brightness have been a critical quality issue impending the design, especially when the panel load increases. The behavior of Vcom (common voltage)/source/gate is unequal between touch and display of the display panel. The left or right Vcom path resistance is unequal. Further, Vcom resistances differ at near-display driver IC side and away-display driver IC side. Further, brightness differs due to the panel loading difference between display interval and interval after the blanking time. Therefore, there is long standing need of a system and method of an adaptive driving compensation for enhancing display uniformity.